


Big Words

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [12]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Love, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says those three words, you or Magnus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Words

There was at least one thing you had learned in your job as a detective, and that was that after a particularly rough day or a difficult case, you needed to relax, unwind, throw you brain out the window for a while. To forget. Before, that need had been easily solved with a night out and your good friend Mr Alcohol, but lately... Lately all that had been replaced with sex.

And not sex with just anyone. _Sex with Magnus._

It had become a sort of a habit by now, almost. You spent more nights with him that without, really, but both of you had agreed that it was only about pleasure and relief, two friends helping each other out, nothing more. No feelings, just sex.

Of course, that's not quite how it works out, is it?

Especially when your friend/partner/lover is a bloody gorgeous, tall god of a man, with eyes so blue they're like an ocean where you would happily drown. Yeah, so easy to not fall for him. In some delusional state of mind you really had thought you wouldn't, but now... Well, it was too late. Sometimes he had the personality of a cockroach and that helped a bit, but mostly... He was so sweet to you. He treated you so well, there was no sign of disrespect, ever. That really was you breaking point: so many men had treated you like a piece of meat, or someone who was well below them, but Magnus... He respected you.

And now, you sounded like you were, actually like that. In love. Fuck. Fucking fuck.

At that moment, he was on top of you again, kissing your lips and then going lower, like he did, finding your favourite spots on his way down between your legs. He stopped by your tummy, kissing the soft skin and gently nibbling it, making you giggle and squirm. He knew you were ticklish, and he cruelly used that against you.

"Magnus, stoooppp," you pleaded between the fits of laughter, but he just shook his head, continuing the torture. You tried to push him away, to kick him, but you were trapped underneath him, and could only surrender to his mouth and hands, which by now probably knew your body better than you did yourself.

Finally, he stopped and made his way down, kissing the skin right above your sex.  
"I love you," he murmured absent-mindedly, licking the tender flesh there. You, however, froze completely. Your hand made its way down to his soft, golden curls, and you tugged softly, making him look up.  
"Really?" you asked, disbelief written all over your face. You were ready to laugh it off, to turn it into a joke, whatever, but inside... You still had hope. Hope that maybe, if you wished hard enough, he had actually meant it.

"Really," he replied, looking straight into your eyes, expression serious. This was no joke. He moved back on top of you, facing you. Your heart was beating faster than perhaps ever before, and you were sure he heard it, too.  
"I love you. I fucking love you. I didn't mean to say it like this, but... Well, I did," he said, laughing nervously. You kept staring at him, wondering if you were dreaming or hallucinating. It wasn't until the corners of his mouth started to drop and he started to look  sad that you realised you hadn't replied in any way at all.

You smiled brightly at him.  
"I love you too. I fucking love you, too, Magnus."


End file.
